


From what I've tasted of desire

by Jemsquash



Series: The Remaking of Things [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, PWP, Sex, Smut, as I can write, as close to a
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-18 03:44:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13091724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemsquash/pseuds/Jemsquash
Summary: For a brief period of time, Kakashi has someone precious to come home to.  Obito deals with the realities of a lover in a dangerous career. And there is sex. So much sex.





	From what I've tasted of desire

**Author's Note:**

> This is no longer a canon part of the series, but I went to a lot of effort to write this. So here's my Christmas gift to all my lovely readers.  
> Not beta read, tell me anything that you think I need to change.

Obito always knew how Kakashi’s ANBU missions had gone, without having to rely on the ability to see through the Sharingan eye she had given him. Kakashi generally returned home to their apartment showered and changed, all signs of his work removed. And he rarely, if ever, discussed what had happened while he was wearing the uniform of the black ops. But Obito always knew the results of Kakashi’s work, based on the sex they had when he returned.

The usual way they reconnected was slow, Kakashi gradually shedding the heightened alertness he had to keep up during long hours of duty. His muscles would unwind and his eyes drop, letting Obito have most of the control during their coupling. Obito always got a power rush, when she straddled a naked Kakashi, allowed to touch him however she wanted while he just looked up at her, smiling faintly.

The idea would often occur to her that she could do anything, anything at all to him and Kakashi would let her. Orgasim denial, restraints, pain play, all these options would flit through Obito’s mind as she ran a hand along his muscled body, tracing skin with scar over scar under still healing wound. These ideas were mostly the result of the envy and bitterness she still felt when she considered Kakashi’s illustrious reputation in comparison to her own lackluster one. Here and now, she could make him do anything, cause him pain or pleasure as she wished, completely dominate the famed Grey Hound of Konoha.

Obito would swallow then, fight down her inner darkness by focusing on his thin wrists, the result of a childhood spent surviving on war rations doing an adult's work. The Chidori, workable only with the use of her eye, left light scarring every time Kakashi used it, leading to spiderweb marks trailing up his arms, growing higher and darker with each use. Kakashi paid for his talent, she reminded herself. The genius suffered just as much as the deadlast. She had to remember that.

While Kakashi was still not wholly focused on her, Obito took the opportunity to move down his body, settle back on her haunches and bend down. She lowered her mouth to lean hips and muscular thighs, then go to work on her oral technique. Adjusting to Kakashi after only female lovers was hard, the licking and slurping completely different to what she was used to and Obito had no personal preference of her own to work with. She had been trained in a dozen different groin attacks, but no one had ever bothered to teach Obito how to suck cock.

Soft licks and sucks worked for a start, starting at the tip and working all along it, gentle grip of his balls making Kakashi gasp in an encouraging fashion. But when she got too caught up and tried to take in too much she gagged. Her coughs and her eyes watering made Kakashi panic and he would make her stop until she assured him that she was okay and wanted to carry on. 

She liked it better when he lost himself in her actions, forgetting to hold himself back from his thrusts into her mouth. She couldn’t take all of him into her mouth yet, but Obito could suck like a champ and always got Kakashi to the point when he cursed and pleaded for her to stop, pull off before he came in her mouth.

Things would proceed from there naturally, ending with them both sated and content, Obito shoving away her darker sexual urges for another day when cuddling together as they fell asleep lost its appeal.

*

Then there were the missions that resulted in Kakashi coming back with new inventive things to try out. It blew Obito’s mind a bit that watch duty could actually be so boring, or that Kakashi could be so competent at his job, that he actually had time to think about new sex ideas while performing his duties. Possibility the attraction for him was that Obito had just as little experience with sex toys as he did, or that he did actually enjoy positioning them in strange poses. The role play was fun and Obito occasionally indulged her urges for more intense power play with limited success.

They ended up giving up and laughing more than they ended up achieving any sort of climax, but Obito still enjoyed it. Afterwards, they would lie together and sometimes they would talk about things they would usually never touch on. Mistakes and regrets, happy memories and silly little thoughts.

*

When Kakashi’s missions went badly there was rarely sex, even when the only damage he had received was phycological. More often than not, Obito had to deal with a halfway catatonic body, slowly and carefully feeding and then rebathing Kakashi to remove the harsh medical soap smell, trying not to set off his jittery nerves. 

Occasionally, just as Obito succeeded in getting him clean and into bed Kakashi would start touching her, sometimes strip her nude and tracing her bad side with his fingers. He would comb through her hair, trace her scars from her forehead to shredded ear, uneven cheekbone to parted lips, stretched neck to breasts, peaked nipples to soft belly. Her pockmarked hips and ruined thighs got even more attention, every surgery scar and healed over bump kissed and caressed. She had her eyes tightly shut by the time he reached her knee stump, phantom tingles racing down to a foot that was not there anymore. Obito couldn’t bear to look down at the reality of her body, on nights like that, but Kakashi couldn’t seem to look away. 

The touches were erotic to Obito but deadly serious to Kakashi and usually ended with Obito straining on her own fingers, trying to get herself off, while Kakashi petted her platonically, feeling her pulse and watching her gasp as she reached her climax, then curling around and over her, as chaste as a brother.

*

Obito was not sure how to react when Kakashi started taking off his mask before he had finished closing and locking the front door. There had been a good three seconds when anyone could have walked past and seen his smirking bare lips. Obito carefully put down her pins and sewing chalk, folding her work as Kakashi stalked towards her.

“Did you give your report in already?” she murmured as Kakashi circled around to stand behind her, leaning down to press a kiss to her shoulder.

He responded by leaning further forward and kissing her collarbone, pulling her shirt out of the way. “Or do you have to go in again tomorrow morning?”

Kakashi rested his head on her shoulder and turned so that his Sharingan eye met its partner directly and captured Obito’s gaze for a single spin of the tomiki. The memory of his mission was transmitted from eye to eye, telling the story of his successful mission. The daring rescue of a hostage, facing off multiple opponents with ease and no mortalities on either side, resulting in peace between two rival businesses and much honour won for Konoha. The sheer invincibility Kakashi felt, the vitality and strength he had, returning home with no injuries mission fully successful, made Obito lose her breath. She blinked and shuddered as she came out of the memory, the sensation of being powerful and victorious making her body tight with want.

Or that could have been because, while she had been focused on the memory, Kakashi had gotten his hand under shirt and undone her bra, massaging her breasts eagerly. Well. This kind of initiative was new.

 

About ten minutes later, Obito’s shoulders were up against the wall, pants hanging around her ankle, her ankle hanging around Kakashi’s hips and trying to get some control over the rhythm of his thrusts. She gave him full points for fervour and she was happy to let him do the leading but she wasn’t quite as taken with the angle of penetration as he was. Tentatively Obito loosened one of her hands from around Kakashi’s neck and trailed it down his chest, hoping to reach down and help herself along to a more stimulating sensation. Kakashi caught her hand and kissed her needle pricked fingertips, her callused knuckles, the dry skin of her wrist. Obito sighed as he kissed up her arm, only stopping at the soft skin of her inner elbow. The gesture was sweet, tender and not what she wanted right now.

“Could you,” she nodded down to their joined bodies, “A- a different angle?”

Kakashi blinked at her, then obeyed, shuffling closer, tilting her into a more upright against the wall. His cock slid deeper into her. And utterly missed the spots she ached to be touched as he started to move his hips again.

She cursed as Kakashi leaned his face against her shoulder, gasping in a way that signaled his approaching orgasm. “No.” Obito hissed. “I’m not there yet, don’t you dare.”

Kakashi ignored her, shuddering as he rested his teeth at her shoulder. “No,” she said trying to keep the rhythm of their hips going. “I’m not done, you bastard. Come on.”

She felt the edge of teeth resting on her skin as Kakashi gasped into her neck.The sensation of cum filling her, which usually made her smug, now made her angry. She clenched down hard as if she could stop what was already happening.

Kakashi grunted at the pain and pressed his teeth down harder onto her neck, just shy of breaking her skin. Obito relaxed her clench and sighed in frustration. “Not fair,” she muttered as he finished with a deep sigh.

He didn’t seem to hear her for several minutes and continued to hold her up against the wall, still inside her with his cock and his teeth pressed hard to her skin. After a while he chuckled and pulled his mouth off her neck, swiping his tongue over the teeth marks. The sensation sent shudders of pleasure down her spine and enforced for Obito how strung out she was, not near an orgasm of her own, but too worked up to relax. “Selfish prick.” She muttered into his ear, tears of frustration threatening to fall from her eyes.

Kakashi finally moved his hips, pulling out but keeping her up against the wall. A dribble of cum slid down her leg. Kakashi considered her disgusted expression with smug satisfaction. “Something wrong, Sweetheart?” he cooed at her in a singsong tone.

Obito bared her own, blunter teeth at him in an open mouth scowl.

Kakashi ignored the threat display to run a finger down her chest. “Does my darling require a bit more tender attention?” His finger gently circled her nipple, hard and tender to his touch. He then picked her up and carried her away from the wall towards their bedroom.

“Like you can do anything for me now.” She looked down at his softened cock in dissatisfaction.

Kakashi shifted his hold on her and bent to catch her pouting mouth in a light kiss. “I’ll just have to try something else, Dearest One.”

 

Sometime after that, Kakashi pulled his mouth away from her clint to look up at her, “How is that working for you, my Dewdrop?” He asked cheerfully, sitting up to see her face.

Obito whined and tried to remember how to talk, forcing her spine to relax out of its taunt bend. The bastard had done this twice already, working her with his mouth and fingers to the very edge of an orgasm then stopping. Obito squirmed and complained but he just wouldn’t let her finish, stroking her belly gently and waiting for her body to start to come down from its pleasure high. Then he would bend back down to her wet folds and return her to a writhing ball of frustration.

Obito whined again and turned her head to look up at Kakashi through wet eyelashes as her body clenched futilely around nothing. “Why won’t you just let me-”

“You called me selfish.” Kakashi kissed her quivering stomach. “I don’t want you to think I don’t care about your needs.” He reached out with his clean hand and gently wiped the corners of her eyes clear.

“I need to cum. Now.” She tried to hook her ankle around his neck and tug him down onto her. 

He evaded her leg and gave her a smug smile.“If you’re sure Heart of Mine, just roll over and-“

“No.” Obito sat up, headless to her body screaming to just obey for once. “I don’t like that position, you kn-.”

Kakashi kissed her deeply, stealing her breath and the rest of her sentence. Her legs parted letting him sink down onto her. She could feel his reawakened cock at her belly, so close to where she needed it to be. Obito would come after only a few minutes of being fucked, she was that close.

Kakashi pressed his tongue into her mouth, easily reducing her objections to a badly suppressed moan. Obito missed the days of his virgin fumbling when he hesitated before every movement and let her call all the shots. Now he knew exactly how to set her body aflame and she was going to give in and let him fuck her in her least favorite position.

He pulled away to look her in the eye, then gave her a light kiss. “Just this once. I won’t expect it often, but this time.” Another soft kiss to her lips. “Please? It’ll be good, I’ll be so good to you.” His voice had turned into a deep soft rumbling that did things to Obito’s heart. Her face flushed as she nodded and turned away, mostly to avoid looking at his wolfish smile.

Obito’s body was shaking so much from want, from need, that Kakashi had to pull back completely and help her turn, grabbing some pillows for her knees. And help her get into position.

Obito hated fucking on her hands and knees. She hated how it hurt her knees and back if it took too long, how she couldn’t do anything or see Kakashi at all. She felt reduced somehow, just a thing to be filled. She even hated the stupid name of the position. Doggy style. Who came up with something so idiotic. She ignored the rush of heat go through her, the urge to bend over even further, press her face into the bed and wave her ass enticingly. She was not turned on that Kakashi had almost begged, not at all. 

Figured it would turn out to be Kakashi’s favorite position. Figured he’d love settling himself over her vulnerable back, nuzzle her skin and gently cup her hanging breasts. Of course, their different heights made it easy for him to hold her steady as he finally got his hips behind her and made sure she was still alright. Obito did not feel safe or treasured or protected at all, as he whispered praise and carefully eased himself into her. 

Obito’s body was so ready, so wet and open she barely has to relax to let Kakashi’s cock slowly enter her. It was everything she needed and her mind blanked for a moment at the sheer pleasure of finally being filled, of every spot being pressed. She let out a moan, Kakashi echoing her, and let her head drop down limply.

For three synchronized breaths they stayed mostly still, the sensation of being locked together and finally fill, enough to keep Obito patient. Her body involuntarily tensed and squeezed around Kakashi’s cock and he hissed, stroking her hips and trying to settle her. The knowledge that she knew exactly what was going to happen next, how it was going to feel, that anticipation was almost as good as the actions themselves.

And then Kakashi pulled back slowly, almost leaving her empty before pushing forward into her hot center. Obito felt her nerves sing, too hyped up to last much longer. Tears fell unheeded on to the bed beneath her and she hoped Kakashi didn’t notice and stop to make sure she was okay. She was more than okay, she just needed to finish.

Thankfully Kakashi did not notice and continued his movements, pushing his cock deeper into her, the difference in temperatures between them only highlighting the pleasure of the friction and fullness. She pressed back eagerly urging him deeper. It only took a few more minutes of them moving in sync, of building their pleasure and speed before Obito closed her eyes and screamed as her orgasm was finally reached.

*

“You like it when I cry.” Obito accused Kakashi as he licked at the tear trails on her cheeks. They were in the tiny bathroom, Obito to deal with the slick still leaking out of her while Kakashi showered. But the water was slow to heat again and Kakashi had taken over washing Obito’s face. With his tongue.

“That is a terrible thing to say,” Kakashi told her while turning her head the other way so he could lick at the other cheek.

“Well, I like it when you beg.” Obito shrugged. It was oddly non-erotic, to be naked and have her also naked lover licking her face clean. But Kakashi was being very matter fact about it. “There’s no shame in it.”

“I never beg.” Kakashi gave her nose a kiss and let go of her to step into the shower.

“Uh-uh,” Obito sat down on her stool that Kakashi had moved from the shower, and picked up his face cloth to wipe the spit off her face. “I must be mixing you up with one of my other lovers.”

“Still not funny!” Kakashi pulled the shower curtain closed firmly. 

Obito ignored him and peered at herself in the mirror, feeling at the teeth marks on her shoulder curiously. “You were really- I don’t know- dog like tonight. Is everything alright?” she looked at the reflection of her lover in the shower.

“I have no idea what you’re talking about.” Kakashi didn’t look at her, pretending the shower curtain wasn’t see through. He appeared to be looking for something. Probably the facecloth Obito was still holding.

Obito frowned. “The biting, the licking, the enthusiasm.” The drawing it out and teasing her she didn’t say. 

“I am always enthusiast,” Kakashi said indignantly. “Ah, there is it is.” He turned to her and gestured to the cloth.

“You know what I mean. Usually, you talk to me a bit when you get back, make sure I’ve eaten and fuss for an hour or so before we get to having sex.” Obito reached out to hand him the cloth. “I don’t mind. But it was unusual for you.”

Kakashi didn’t take the cloth, he just looked at her, opening the shower curtain enough that stream wafted out and caused goosebumps on Obito’s skin. She looked back at him, naked and wet and everything any person could want in a partner. And somehow, impossibility, he wanted her of all the people he could choose from. A slow trickle of renewed desire went down her spine slowly, in time with a water drop that ran down Kakashi’s chest.

“-on the way back into the village.” Kakashi was saying when Obito managed to refocus. “I had word from the Alpha Dogs in the Summon Dimension. They’ve agreed to look out for possible pups that could be trained as nin-dogs.”

Obito looked up at his eyes in worry. “Why do you need more dogs? Is everything alright with the pack?”

Kakashi looked down at her smiling. “Not for me. For you.”


End file.
